To Ivy, Concerning Celandine
by Ivy Loamsdown of Deephallow
Summary: A young hobbit wants to uncover the truth behind her Aunt's mysterious disappearance. She discovers something left out of the Red Book of Westmarch. A Bilbo Romance. I fixed the format so it is readable now :)
1. Prelude for an Explanation

Dear Ivy,  
  


I hope you are well; it has been far too long since I visited Buckland. Contrary to what your mother thinks, I was quite happy to receive your letter and not as surprised as you might think. It is quite natural that you should wish to know about your aunt, especially since there is such a great deal of mystery concerning her. No doubt you have heard a great deal of nonsense from the gossipy housewives there (i.e. that she went mad and is living in someone's cellar in Bree, or that she was murdered and now haunts the Brandywine Bridge). I will tell you the truth of it, as far as I know. It is best, I think, to start from the beginning. In this case, when she first came to Hobbiton. I have sent the story to you as a narrative, a style taught to me by an old friend. It consists of my memory and the conversations and letters we shared. I hope you find it enlightening. I will send you more presently; my hands are quite fill, as my grandchildren are visiting; but I shall do my best to write you again soon.  
  


All my love,

L.B.

P.S. I know your mother does not like to speak about what happened, so it would be best if you do not mention our letters to her or anyone else. I know I can trust your discretion.  
  
The Beginning  
  


The wheels of the cart creaked and tottered to and fro. Celandine watched the dirt road from Buckland grow smaller and smaller until it was just a brown thread in the hills. She sighed and reluctantly turned her gaze towards the small village ahead of them. The cart turned just before entering and went on a path to the outskirts of the village to a small group of cottages. It stopped at the last one, an older little place with a well beside it and flower boxes for the windows. Lily gave a little tug on her dress and whispered in her ear.

"I miss Buckland." Celandine gave Lily's hand a squeeze. 

"We must all be very brave now and help Mama." And then leaning down to hug her, whispered in her ear, "I miss Buckland to."

A small group of curious Hobbits had gathered near the house, and Celandine could see her Uncle Berilac and his wife, Berylla, running down the lane to meet them. Celandine watched her mother's face soften at the site of her brother and his wife and she went out to meet them. The all hugged and laughed and wept and soon were talking of what repairs would be needed to made to the cottage and what should be done for the garden. Her aunt spied them and trotted over, enveloping both in hug. 

"Where is Violet?" she asked glancing around the cart as though she would pop out from it unexpectedly. 

"She's arriving with the rest of our things," Celandine explained. "She'll be here before nightfall." 

Berylla nodded and finally noticed the throng of hobbits that had practically surrounded the cottage. Grabbing a bundle she motioned for the girls to do the same and headed for the cottage. 

"Come along, Lasses; let's get this new home of yours in order." 

Lily perked up immediately at her enthusiastic attitude and followed her lead. Her sister quickly followed and happily shut the door behind her.

Inside the cottage was small, but very cozy. There was a fireplace in the kitchen and one in the living room. There were two small bedrooms downstairs, three upstairs, and large cellar down below. The place had not been inhabited for a long while, which was made evident by the thick layer of dust and grime that covered everything. Even the broom, which was so dirty that Celandine had to wash it off before it could be used for sweeping. Berylla, Celandine, and Lily were soon on all floors, scrubbing the grime away. 

Celandine was grateful to be doing anything because it gave less time for her to think about why she was in this little cottage scrubbing instead of at home in Buckland, taking a walk in the heather fields or sitting under a tree reading. A tear glided down her cheek but she quickly brushed it off. Her Aunt Berylla was bound to ask about it, and she did not want to cry again.

When Lily ran out to fetch some more clean water, Berylla paused her cleaning for a moment and turned her tender gaze on Celandine. 

"Come here for moment lass." She said breathlessly, patting the clean spot beside her. Celandine obediently did so, resting her back against the wall.

"When Berilac received your mothers letter, she did not say much. Would you mind telling me about it, lass? There's no need to if it makes you too sad." 

Celandine looked up in Berylla's face. Her face was gentle and sincere, not pitying or patronizing. 

"He just didn't come home one day. We had all woken up early and had breakfast together. He had brought us all mushrooms and insisted we have them for breakfast, cooked anyway we wanted them. He left before sunup, and we all watched him leave. He always came home before it got dark outside, but that day he didn't. Mother tried to tell us that nothing was wrong, but we could see she was scared, too. She sent us to bed, and sometime in the night Master Brandybuck had come and told her that they had found him. He had drowned in the river. She woke us up one by one and told us what happened." 

Large, glistening tears started falling down her face, and she felt a familiar tug on her dress. She looked down and saw Lily.

"Please don't cry, Celandine. Everything will be all right now. We have Uncle Berilac and Aunt Berylla now, and Violet will be coming soon. We will be happy here. You'll see." Tears started to fall down her face as well. "Everything must get better now, because it's all been so horrible. It's been so very bad it must get better now, mustn't it, Aunt Berylla?"

Celandine pulled Lily into a hug, and they both cried together. Berylla put her arms around them both and softly comforted them. Outside the sound of anther cart clattering up the hill reached their ears. Violet had arrived. Berylla wiped her nieces' tears and helped them get up to meet their sister. 

"Yes Lily dear, it will get much better." She said, giving both of their hands a squeeze.   
  


A few months had passed, and things did get better. Because of their father's death, the whole family had to pitch in and find work. Violet and her mother worked with Uncle Berilac in the Green Dragon, a Pub in Hobbiton. Celandine and Lily worked with their aunt, who was the Hobiton seamstress. On one particularly fine day, Berylla and her two nieces made a trip to Bag End. Belladonna Baggins and her husband were going to a wedding in Bree and needed clothes for the occasion. Berylla had been to Bag End countless times, but this was Celandine and Lily's first. As they were walking, Celandine and Lily tried to guess which Hole was Bag End.

"Ooo, Berylla, is it that one?" Lily asked, pointing with wide eyes at a rather large hole. 

"Don't point, love, it's not polite." Berylla said a little hastily as she lowered Lily's hand. "And no, that is not Bag End. That hole belongs to the Sackville-Bagginsses." She said the name with some distaste, and Celandine gave her a quizzical glance. 

"The Sackville-Baggineses are close relatives of the Bagginses," Berylla explained. "And they are the most sour-faced hobbits I have ever known. They have wanted Bag End ever since it was built, but no Baggins would ever sell it to them. Their nasty folk, although they can be pleasant enough when it suits them and downright charming when they are desperate enough." Berylla gave a disapproving sniff. "They're nothing like the folks at Bag End, which, if you're wondering, is right there." 

Berylla pointed to the largest hobbit hole they had ever seen. Celandine and Lily stared open-mouthed.

"They must be very rich indeed," Lily whispered.  
  


Berylla and her nieces were welcomed into Bag End by the gracious Mrs. Baggins and given tea and biscuits before starting work. Berylla started making measurements while Celandine copied them down furiously. Lily brought out the squares of material and pieces of lace for her to choose from. Mr. Baggins joined them a while later. A few hours later Celandine collapsed on the couch, finally finished with scribbling her measurements. Mr. Baggins suggested tea, to which everyone heartily agreed. Mrs. Baggins stopped suddenly and turned to Berylla.

"I almost forgot," she said offhandedly, "do you have the time to measure Bilbo as well? Bungo and I finally persuaded him to join us, and he'll be needing a new suit, as well." 

"Of course, Celandine and I will measure him now before tea," said Berylla. 

Celandine and Lily stared glumly at the kitchen, their stomachs grumbling in protest. 

"I'll go fetch him," Mrs. Baggins said. "He's downstairs in the cellar stocking some new Wineyard." 

"Oh, don't trouble yourself Belladonna. Celandine will fetch him." 

She turned to her niece, who was quiet vexed by this time, and gave her quick directions to the cellar. 

"Besides, you've never seen a cellar before, love," Berylla said with a twinkle in her eyes. 

Celandine huffily took off for the cellar. 'Never seen a cellar my foot,' Celandine thought. 'What is she up too?'

The stairs down the cellar were dark, and the air was damp and dusky. Celandine grew sulkier with each step.

"Hullo, Master Baggins?" she called, hoping he would appear quickly and she could get out of here.

"I'm here," said a muffled voice. 

Celandine continued down the steps into cellar and saw a light peak through a door in the back of the room. Celandine knock on the door.

"Come in," the voice said. 

Celandine opened the door and peaked inside. In the corner of the room she saw a hobbit seated at a desk. He had dark curls that fell across his forehead and his face and, although somewhat hidden by shadows, appeared to be very handsome. Celandine was very surprised to say the least. She had expected a lad, not some handsome young hobbit. She suddenly felt very silly and awkward.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but your mother asked me to fetch you upstairs," Celandine said, hoping she didn't sound to foolish. 

He nodded but seemed very absorbed in what he was writing. She was very curious by nature, and before she thought better of it, asked him what he was writing. He looked up, surprised.

"Oh, just some letters." He said absentmindedly

"Letters?" Celandine inquired, her curiosity piqued.

"When my father was courting my mother, he wrote her letters while he was away in Bree, working for his father. She wrote him back and they both kept the letters. I am copying them down in our Family Tree so that they aren't lost."

Celandine was so surprised she almost didn't know what to say. Bilbo took her speechlessness as disapproval.

"You must think it rather silly," he said expectantly "Most of my kinfolk do. They say it's just sentimental dribble that's not worth saving."

"Your male kinfolk, I presume," she said a little defensively. "I think that it is rather sweet and romantic. Not many Hobbit lads have the patients for romance I think."

A surprised look passed across his face, but it quickly passed, and he carefully placed the letters and the book in the desk drawer.

"Well, let's get upstairs before mother thinks we got lost," he said with a sparkle in his eye. Celandine nodded and followed him upstairs.  
  


"Well, there you are. Dear me, I was beginning to think you got lost!" Mrs. Baggins exclaimed. 

Bilbo gave Celandine a knowing glance, and she grinned. 

"Celandine, love, I am going to help Belladonna in the kitchen. You can take Master Bilbo's measurements, and Lily will write them for you." 

Lily stood in the living room, beaming at her promotion and ready with pencil in hand. Celandine tried not to blush as she led Bilbo to the stool in the living room. 

"Just stand on here if you please," she directed. 

Bilbo did as he was asked, and Celandine pulled out the measuring tape. She began making the measurements and tried not to think about those charming curls or the fact that her fingers were trembling slightly.

"How do you like being a seamstress, Miss Celandine?" he asked. 

Celandine gave such a start that she pricked her finger with the needle she was using to hold the tape in place.

"How on earth did you know my name?" Celandine asked before sticking her injured finger in her mouth.

"The shire is crawling with my spies," he said with a mischievous grin. 

Lily giggled. Celandine shook her hand to try and ease the painful pinprick. Bilbo took her hand and gave her finger a squeeze. She felt her face turn scarlet and gently took her hand back. She quickly resumed her work and risked a glance at him while she expressed her thanks. Bilbo smiled.

"You have very lovely eyes," he said and then blushed, as he didn't realize he had spoken aloud. Celandine could only manage a soft "thank you" in her shock.

Bilbo continued to charm Lily and Celandine with his wit. Celandine tired to finish quickly. She kept telling herself that he was probably this charming to everyone, and she was no different. She had a particular weakness for charm.

Tea was absolute torture. Berylla insisted that Bilbo sit with them, and he pulled up a chair next to Celandine. 

"Your Hole is very large, Master Bilbo," Lily said nonchalantly. "Are you very rich?" 

Celandine choked on her tea.

"Lily!" She hissed, elbowing her in the ribs. 

Bilbo laughed. "I suppose so," he said.

"I'm glad." Lily said, ignoring her sister. "Because my Aunt in Buckland told me that I should marry someone very rich so we could move back, and I like you very much. Perhaps I should marry you." 

Everyone at the table burst out laughing.

"Lily, don't ask such silly things,"  Berylla said, finally a little embarrassed by her niece's tongue.

"Besides," Bilbo interjected, glancing at Celandine "I thought it was customary to have the oldest daughter get married first." 

Celandine felt her face grow hot. She tried to keep her eyes on her cup of tea.

"You would have to marry Violet, then? She is the oldest," Celandine said coolly.

"Oh, you have another sister?" he asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"Yes, Violet. She works at the Green Dragon with our Uncle."

"Is she your sister? I've seen her there," Bilbo said, sounding quite surprised.

"She is very pretty, our Violet. Everybody in Buckland said she was the prettiest little hobbit lass they had ever seen, and there wasn't a lad there who wasn't smitten with her at one time or another." She said this with a little pride.

"What about you?" Bilbo asked. 

Celandine looked at him puzzled. "What about me?" She asked.

"You must have had the lads in a flutter, as well," he said, smiling at her.

'He must be mocking me,' she thought.

"No, not at all. The Hobbits of Buckland had their hands full with my sister. I am too quiet and not nearly pretty enough to inspire that kind of admiration."

"What makes you think that?" he asked, almost indignantly. 

Celandine was surprised. He was looking at her so intensely. Celandine felt as though the background of the kitchen faded away, and it was just herself and Bilbo, looking at each other with forgotten teacups in their hands. Celandine had always known she was the plainest of her sisters and was used to being overlooked in favor of her older sister's angelic looks and personality and her younger sister's adorable charm. She tired very hard not to be silly and think herself enamored of some hobbit that, in reality, never thought twice about her, but sometimes it was so very hard. She kept trying to tell herself he couldn't possibly think she was anything but some plain hobbit lass who was a seamstress. But then why was he looking at her like that?

"I, I don't know." She said, nearly forgetting the question from the heady feeling she got from looking into his eyes. They sat like that for a few minutes until they began to notice that everyone had stopped talking and were looking at them.

"Would you like some more tea?" Belladonna asked a little awkwardly.

"Yes, please!" replied Bilbo and Celandine simultaneously.

On the way home Lily chatted non-stop about Bag-End and its wonderful inhabitants. How nice Mrs. Baggins was! And how big and beautiful their Hole was!

"And, Celandine," Lily said, tugging on her dress. "How very handsome Master Bilbo is!" 

Celandine blushed. "Yes Lily, Master Bilbo is very handsome," Celandine said distractedly.

"He likes you!" Lily said, skipping about. 

"What silly thing to say!" Celandine exclaimed. "Of course, he doesn't."

"Oh, yes, he does! He kept looking at you while you took his measurements. And he said you had pretty eyes!" Lily exclaimed triumphantly. Celandine opened her mouth to protest, but her Aunt Berylla stopped her.

"I have it on good authority that Master Bilbo only agreed to go to the wedding so he could meet you when he had his suit made," she said, grinning from ear to ear. Lily clapped her hands in delight.

"Where did you such a ridiculous story?" Celandine demanded in disbelief.

"My spies, dearie. Hobbition is crawling with my spies," she said with a wink.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor and an Unexpected ...

Author's Notes: Okay, this is a rather long chapter, but I wanted to get all this done in one fell swoop. I already finished chapter three, and I should have it up soon. I hope you all like it! 

Dear Ivy,

I apologize for the lateness of this post, but it was unavoidable, as my dear husband, your uncle, has become quite sick. I am sure it will pass, these things always do. I am writing this by candlelight, night seems to be the only time I have for writing nowadays, so please forgive me if this letter is a bit hard to read. I know that this is a bit slow in explaining Celandine's disappearance, but it is necessary for you to understand the events that preceded it, because it will make other things clearer to you. Part of this story is, no doubt, very familiar to you, and I ask you to humor me for that. I promise I will send you another letter very soon.

            Affectionately, 

            L.B.

P.S. Please remember your promise to keep our correspondence secret, especially from your mother.

"Ooh I didn't think a hobbit could get as tired as this," Violet yawned as she plunked down into a chair. The whole family had returned home and where having a family dinner, an event that did not happen very often now that everyone worked. Lily and Celandine had come home early so they could cook. They expected their mother any minute. Celandine was just adding the last finishing touches to the soup and Lily was lithely prancing about as she set the table. Violet laughed at her antics.

            "Look at our little elf-maid Celandine, watch her dance!" Violet said in a singsong voice. Lily giggled and pranced some more, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

            "Who could that be?" Violet asked. Celandine shrugged and opened the door. Her face broke into a smile when she saw whom it was. 

            Wilcomb!" She cried. Wilcomb was a friend of the family. He lived in Buckland and they had not seen him since they had been forced to move. He laughed at her surprise and enveloped her in a huge hug. Celandine felt her stomach give an odd lurch when his arms surrounded her.

            "What are earth are you doing here?" She asked as she led him inside. He was immediately thronged by the other hobbits, and it was a few minutes before he was able to answer her. Celandine watched them with relish. It had been a long time since they all had been so happy.  And seeing Wilcomb! She had been horribly upset at leaving him behind. She had been in love with him since before she was even a tween. 

            "I convinced my father to let me take a few days off so I could visit you all." He said. Celandine smiled and gave he gave her hand a squeeze.  

"You came just in time," Violet said with a smile. "We are just waiting for mother to arrive so we can have dinner." At that moment their mother appeared in the doorway.

            "Bless me, Wilcomb Loamsdown! What a surprise!" She said. Throwing her arms around him. He kissed her cheek and she laughed.

"You haven't lost one drop of your charm, I'll say that for you." Mrs. Burrows said cheerfully. She led her guest to the dining room and they all sat down. Supper was put on the table, but no one could eat much for all the excitement of having such a guest.

            "Tell us about, Buckland, Wilcomb!" Lily begged. "Has it changed much since we left?" Wilcomb pulled Lilly on to his lap.

            "Well, it just hasn't been the same without you all. Ne'r a party goes by that all the Buckland hobbits give a sigh that the prettiest lasses in the Shire have moved to Hobbiton." Lily giggled.

            "Do they miss us that much?" She asked, her face beaming.

            "Of, course!" Wilcomb exclaimed. "Why just the other day, I saw Master Brandybuck, and do you know what he said to me? 'Wilcomb, this place has become practically dull without those Burrow lasses. Especially that Lily, she was a jewel, she was." Lily laughed in delight. In fact the whole place seemed fill with laughter. 

After dinner they all moved in to the living room and Wilcomb showed them the newest dances. He danced with all of the Burrows, even their mother. He twirled her until her sides her sore from laughing.

            "Wilcomb, that's enough!" She said laughing. "My sides are near bursting." Wilcomb gave a little bow, indicating the dance was over, and led her to her seat. He stood by her chair.

            "My dear Mrs. Burrows, I have a confession to make." He turned to rest of them." To you all in fact." He was out of breath from dancing, and his face was flushed from the exercise. He had a wry smile tugging at his mouth as he spoke.

            "As much as I enjoy the pleasure of your company, I actually came up to Hobbiton on business." He said. They all looked at him in surprise. All except Violet. Her face softened and blushed and she smiled.

            "Mrs. Burrows, I have come to respectfully request a date that I might marry your daughter, Violet." He said, beaming at them. Celandine hoped the shock on her face hid whatever other feelings she had. She felt her heart drop into her stomach. She had known that he didn't love her, and that sooner or later she would lose him to some pretty hobbit lass, she just never thought it would be her sister. She bravely put a smile on her face and hugged her sister.

            "Congratulations, Violet." She said cheerfully, masking her disappointment. 

            "My dearest lad, of course you may!" Mrs. Burrows said clasping her hands together. "Violet you sly thing, when did this all happen?" She demanded. Violet got up and stood beside her fiancé. 

            "Right before I left for Hobbiton. He came and asked me as the cart was pulling away." Violet said grinning. Wilcomb kissed her. Mrs. Burrows asked where he was staying and demanded that he stay with them and take Lily's room. He tried to refuse, but it was impossible. A few minutes later they all retreated to their rooms for bed.

            Celandine lay awake for a long time. She was happy for her sister, she really was, but there was an emptiness that seemed to fill her heart suddenly. She had lost Wilcomb, she knew he would marry someone eventually, but now she had lost her sister as well. Violet would move back to Buckland with him and they would never see her above twice a year again. Celandine sighed. She wished that things could go back to the way that they were, that her father was still alive and all of them still living in Buckland. Suddenly Celandine heard a sniffing sound next to her. She lifted her head and glanced at the form of her sister, lying in bed beside her.

            "Lily, are you crying?" She asked. Lily sat up and Celandine saw tears streaming down her face. Celandine pulled Lily into her arms and stroked her head.

            "Good gracious Lily, whatever is the matter. Are you sad because Violet is going to leave?" She asked. Lily shook her head.

            "I, I wanted to marry Wilcomb." She said, sobbing softly. Celandine was shocked. Lily in love with Wilcomb? As much as lass could be apparently. She was soaking Celandine's nightgown with her tears.

            "I had no idea," Celandine whispered. She gently rocked her sister back and forth.

            "You probably think I am a silly little Hobbit lass, and I shouldn't cry over him, seeing as he was so much older than I am." Lily said tearfully.

            "I said no such thing Lily Burrows. As far as I am concerned you may cry as long and hard as you like." Lily looked up at her sister.

            "And do you know why?" Celandine asked. Lily shook her head. Celandine learned over and whispered in her ear.

            "I wanted to marry him too." She said. Lily looked surprised.

            "You did? Really and truly?" She asked Celandine.

            "Yes, really and truly. I had been in love with him since I was your age. He came over to our house one day with father after work. I thought he was the most handsome hobbit I had ever set eyes on, and so charming. I always knew he didn't love me back, not the way I did, but it didn't matter. I cried for two days when he went to stay with his folks in Bree for a year." Celandine said wistfully. She suddenly felt closer to Lily than she ever had before. They understood exactly what the other felt, that stab of disappointment, the knowledge of unrequited love.

            Lily sighed and hugged her sister.

            "I bet, someday, you will meet a hobbit who you think is ten-times more charming that Wilcomb, and maybe I will meet one ten-times as handsome." Lily said.

            "What? Am I to get all the charm, and you the good looks?  That hardly seems fair." Celandine teased. Lily giggled and flopped back down on her pillow. 

            "Maybe I'll take both." Lily said with a grin. Celandine laughed and lay down beside her. Lily snuggled up next to her and soon they both slept.

            A few hours later Celandine woke up. She peeked out the window and saw that is was still dark. She lay down again and tried to go back to sleep, but her mind was just whirling with thoughts. She sighed and quietly, so as not to wake her sister, climbed out of bed. She quickly dressed and crept downstairs. She curled up in one of the overstuffed chairs by the front window. She heard someone coming down the stairs.

            "Lily, is that you?" she called softly. 

            "No, it's me." A voice answered from the shadows on the stairs.

            "Violet?" Celandine said in surprise. "What are you doing up?" 

            Violet padded down the stairs and sat down beside her on the floor. She took Celandines had and looked at her face, her own having a rather worried expression.

            "Was it very hard to hear that Wilcomb and I were engaged?" She asked Celandine. "I know that you had been in love with him for much longer than I was. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you would have been angry with me." Celandine smiled benevolently at her sister.

            "I could never be angry at you for being in love with him. I loved him too, very much, but you are my sister. Your happiness means more to me than his love ever could." Celandine said.

            "But you were hurt when we told you, weren't you?" Violet said.

            "Oh, I was surprised and a little disappointed at first, but then I was just sad because I know that you'll be moving away. I don't know how we'll manage without you here." Celandine said. "I'll miss you terribly." 

            Celandine saw relief wash her sisters face.

            "You will?" She asked hopefully. Celandine giggled.

            "Of course we will, you silly hobbit!" Celandine laughed. Violet hugged her sister and they sat they for a few minutes, happily enjoying one of the last times they would have together.

            "Go back to bed now, Violet, you look dead on your feet." Celandine commanded, giving her sister a little shove towards the stairs. 

            "You're not coming up?" Violet asked

            "Not, right now. Don't worry about me, go on." Celandine said, shooing her off. Violet smiled and obeyed. Celandine waited until she heard her sister's door shut before grabbing her shawl and walking out the door.

            It was still dark outside, and the night sky looked like dark velvet with diamonds sparkling on it. It was cool, but not very cold. Celandine walked towards the little grove of trees near the edge of Hobbiton.  She made her way through the dense foliage to a small meadow. She could see the stars better their, away from the canopy of leaves. She stared up at them, twinkling gems in the midnight sky. She thought about Lily, crying over Wilcomb, and Violet's upcoming departure. 'It's seems to me, Celandine Burrows, that as much as you don't like it, your life is changing faster than running water.' She thought to herself. 'You can do one of two things,' she thought. 'Either be miserable and angry at every change that comes by, or try and be happy about it. What will you choose?' 

            She glanced up at the stars, as if they could decipher the question for her. But she didn't need their help. She knew what she wanted. 

            "I want to be happy." She whispered. A great weight seemed to have lifted of her shoulders, and suddenly she felt lighter, freer. Celandine grinned and started to walk. She heard the sound of footfalls and turned around to see who it was. A figure emerged from the edge of the meadow. It was a hobbit, who seemed lost in thought. It was a few minutes before he saw Celandine on the other side of the meadow.

            "Oh, Hullo!" Bilbo Baggins said

            "Hullo yourself! What are you doing out so early in the morning?" She asked, surprised, but not unhappy to see him.

            "I could ask you the same question," he said with a grin. Celandine smiled, happy to banter with him.

            "I am talking a walk." She answered.

"I don't know many hobbit lasses who go walking about before sunrise." Bilbo said. Celandine raised her eyebrow at him.

            "I suppose your kinfolk would say that it is downright unnatural for a lass to do something like that." She answered, sticking her nose in the air and speaking with a prissy voice.

            "My _male_ kinfolk would." He said wryly. Celandine laughed and Bilbo offered her his arm. She accepted.

            "Where are you off to?" he asked.

            "I hardly know." She said. "I couldn't sleep, so I came to talk a walk." She glanced up at the sky, the first strains of dawn starting to streak across the sky. "

            "Something on your mind?" He asked. She nodded.

            "My sister, Violet, is going to be married." She said.

            "Oh, how horrible! A wedding! I was afraid for a moment someone had died." He said, that wry grin on his lips again. Celandine grinned, not minding at all his teasing.

            "I know that sounds silly. It's just that, well." She struggled to find the words to make him understand.

            "I have just wanted for things to, to settle down. Moving from Buckland was very hard. For all of us. I had just hoped that things would get better, and they have, its just that.." 

            "Now they are changing again." He finished for her. She nodded.

            "You are very perceptive, Bilbo Baggins." She said. "Its most unusual for a hobbit." Bilbo chuckled.

            "Were are you going?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

            "Home, I suppose." He said. "I went to my Uncles' to help him stock his cellar a few days ago, and I just got back. I didn't want to wake up all of Bag End, so I thought I'd take a walk until the sun rose. My father always wakes up with the sun"

            Celandine nodded. The sunlight was now throwing rays over the hills. She could see Bilbo's face better in the dim morning light. His eyes held a luminescence that amazed her. There was something very wonderful about him, something sweet and mysterious all at the same time.

            'Celandine, you stop that right now!' she told herself 'You don't need to go making a fool of your self over another hobbit.' She realized that Bilbo had just asked her a question.

            "Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?" Celandine asked distractedly. Bilbo grinned.

            "Are you always in the habit of being unable to hear hobbits you stare at?" He asked. Celandine blushed. 'See what you did?' she scolded herself.

            "I said, would you like to come to Bag End for some breakfast? We're already nearly there, and I doubt you've eaten." Bilbo said.

            "Oh, well, that's very kind of you, but I really need to be getting to my Aunts. I told her I would come early so we could finish Daisy Took's wedding dress." Celandine said. She hoped he didn't notice her reluctance.

            "I'll walk you there then." He said.

            "Oh, don't be silly, you've walked the whole night, you must be hungry. I'll just eat at Berylla's." She said, nimbly disengaging herself from his grasp.

            "Thank you for the invitation though." She called over her shoulder as she skipped away.  Celandine had tried to console herself on the loss of his company, but it was useless. She wished that she had accepted his invitation, but the events of yesterday were still fresh in her mind. She did not want to fall for another hobbit that would break her heart.

            'It's to late for that, Celandine, you love him already.' She thought.

            "But he needn't know." She whispered. "He needn't know.


	3. Confession

"This stitching is suspect, Ms. Burrows," Camellia Sackville-Baggins said while scrutinizing the seam of the dress.  "It looks as though it may positively burst at the slightest thing." 

Celandine stood inside the large Hole of the Sackville-Bagginses, alone. Lilly had gone to the Green Dragon to help her mother for a day, and Berylla had stayed home to finish some other work.

            "Really, dearest," her sister, Arabella Sackville, said nonchalantly.  "I don't know why you keep these Hobbiton folk for seamstresses; the ones in Buckland are far better." 

            Celandine stood, quietly holding her tongue, but furious. That stitching had taken her days, as had every other aspect of the dress. This was not the first time she had been to the Sackville-Bagginses Hole, but she had never gone alone before. Her Aunt's presence seemed to keep Camellia from letting her tongue run, but Berylla wasn't there today. Celandine tried to stay impervious to the Mrs. Sackville-Bagginses insults, but it was not easy. When Camellia noticed that she did not react to her barbs, and grew even more irritated. 

            "Come here, lass, and put the dress on." Camellia said. Celandine looked at her in surprise. She did not know what to say to such an outrageous request. 

            "I beg your pardon?" Celandine said.

            "I want to see how the dress looks look like on a hobbit, not just a stand," Camellia said impatiently. "Perhaps it will not look as cheap when it is being worn than when it is on a hanger."

            Celandine wanted to protest, but Arabella grabbed her wrist and dragged into the closet, and began forcibly to remove her clothes. She roughly pulled the dress over her head and buttoned it up.

            "Don't take forever, Arabella, we have several other things we need to get done today," Camellia yelled from the living room. 

            "We're coming, dearest," Arabella said as she dragged Celandine into the living room. Celandine froze as she saw Camellia sitting on the couch with her Husband Longo and their son Lotho. She understood what Camellia was doing now. Humiliating her in front of as many people as possible.

            "Stand on the stool, dear. I want to get a better look," Camellia said sweetly. Celandine automatically did as she was told, looking strait ahead, at nothing.

            "Well, my love," Camellia said, turning to her husband. "What do you think?"

            "It is rather nice," he said with a derisive sniff. He grabbed the hem of the dress to inspect it further and nearly knocked Celandine off balance. Arabella snickered.

            "Not very graceful, are you lass?" she said with false sympathy.

            "Oh, goodness no," Camellia said with a laugh. "She is just a seamstress, after all. She would have no need to learn the proper graces of a lady. Still, it is a shame, her sisters are both very charming and attractive young hobbits." She turned to Celandine.

            "It must be hard for you, having such beautiful siblings. You must be accustomed to having people overlook you."  

            Celandine felt her eyes fill with tears, but she fought them. 'They are not worth shedding tears for,' she told herself. 'You may not be a lady, but you are not dirt under their feet.'

            "I am very often overlooked," Celandine stated, coldly.  "I am afraid I haven't the talent for being vulgar and rude so as draw attention to myself. Instead I have spent my time learning how to do silly things like use my head and be polite to condescending prigs like yourself. Perhaps your ladyship would be kind enough to teach me how to be foolish and petty. Your ability exceeds any I have ever seen."

            Camellia stared at her. Arabella's gaped, her mouth gaping open like a frog. Longo and Lotho stood sputtering, unable to think coherently enough to rebuke her. Celandine daintily lifted her skirts, stepped down from the stool, and picked up her things.

            "I shall let myself out, since the rest of you seem to have forgotten how. Mrs. Sackville-Baggins, I trust you will find a more worthy and less offending seamstress in Buckland and will not be needing me anymore." She curtsied and left. 

As soon as she shut the door she ran. Hot tears poured down her face, despite all her efforts to stop them. 'Stop it, stop it, you foolish creature,' her mind said. ' They are not worth your tears.' But she could not stop. She ran all the way to her Aunt's house. She burst in through the front door and threw her things on the floor.

"Goodness, gracious! Celandine, what happened?" she cried out, pulling Celandine into a hug. 

"Oh, Berylla, I said something very wicked to Mrs.Sackville-Baggins, and I am afraid I made you lose any work you might have gotten from her," Celandine said tearfully. Berylla led her to the kitchen and sat her in a chair.

"I doubt you could have done anything so horrible that would make her do that," she said reassuringly.

"I told her she was vulgar and rude, and that she should find herself a seamstress in Buckland," Celandine said. Berylla laughed heartily.

"My, my, what a brave lass you are! I have been wanting to say that to her for years!" Berylla said laughing. "If I lose her business it is no skin off my nose, so don't you worry your little head over it."

Celandine smiled and dried her tears. She smoothed out the folds of the dress and gave a little sigh as she admired its beauty. Berylla noticed her gaze and smiled.

"Why don't you step up on the stool over there for a second?" she said, that familiar twinkle in her eye. Celandine gave her a curious glance but did as she was told. Berylla walked over and inspected the dress.

"You've done some fine work here lass. Your stitching is so fine, it could been the work of the Elves!" Celandine glowed at her praise, knowing that it was trustworthy, and flatter just to lighten her spirits. Berylla circled around her, now and then fluffing up the ruffled fold of Lavender colored silk. She took a step back to inspect her handiwork.

"Well now, I can see what Mrs. Camellia's gotten her feather's in a ruffle for."

"What, did I forget to sew up more lace in the back?" Celandine asked worriedly. The notes she had made had gotten smeared, and she was a little unsure if she had done trim properly.

"No, no, the lace is perfect, my lovely," Berylla said with a laugh. "It's the dress. It looks absolutely beautiful on you. The color is perfect. I told her that she ought to wear something a little less purple, it takes all the color out of her face, but she didn't want to hear it." Berylla shook her head. "She hates being wrong. I am sure the sight of you looking so stunning really made her pucker." Celandine moved to step down, but Berylla stopped her.

"Not yet, not yet. Just let me fetch something." Berylla said, dashing of into the hallway. Celandine stood waiting while her Aunt rummaged for some unknown article. She heard door open and her Uncle come in. 

"Berylla, Uncle Berilac is home for supper!" she called as she hopped of the stool and ran into the kitchen. It was dark, and she could see him shivering near the dying fire. 

"You must be frozen stiff," she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "Would you like some tea?"  

He kissed her cheek and pulled off his hat.

"Yes, please."

Celandine gasped. The shivering hobbit she had hugged was not her Uncle, but Bilbo Baggins!  She stood speechless for a few moments. He made no move to let go of her, and she none to leave his arms.

"Oh, oh, I ..So sorry. I thought you were.."

"Somebody else," he finished for her. 

"Celandine!" her Aunt yelled from the living room. Her voice broke the spell and she pulled herself from his embrace to go to her Aunt, but he did not give her up without some reluctance.

"Here it is!" her Aunt proclaimed with triumph. Beside her stood a floor length mirror with an ornate gilded frame.

"Oh, Berylla, its beautiful. Where did you get it?" Celandine exclaimed, touching the delicate framework.

"Bless me! Who cares for the frame, dearest! Look at the glass!" Berylla demanded. Celandine looked at her reflection and was surprised at what she saw. The dress was beautiful on her. The color made her skin seem to glow and brought out the deep green color of her eyes. In the reflection she saw Bilbo watching her. She turned around to face him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't put your tea on," she said.

"Oh Master Bilbo," Berylla exclaimed. "I didn't realize you had come, I thought it was my husband." Celandine blushed at her Aunt's statement and walked pass them to the kitchen.

"I'll put the kettle on," she said.

"Oh, no that's all right, I just needed to fetch those buttons for my mother. She would have come herself, but she's feeling a might under the weather,"  Bilbo said, suddenly appearing a little embarrassed. Berylla gave him the buttons in an envelope.

"It's no trouble, Bilbo. Celandine and I would love for you to stay for tea," Berylla said coaxingly. Bilbo shook his head and walked to the kitchen.

"Your very kind, but I really should be going. Besides it's going to rain soon, and I would hate to be stuck walking home in the rain." 

Berylla stared after him, a little confused. Celandine followed him into the kitchen. He had already put on his coat and hat. Celandine felt that there was something wrong, but she did not under stand what.

"Are you sure you won't stay?" she asked.

He glanced up at her face. He wanted to stay; she could tell. 

"No," he said with some resignation in his voice. He turned and left. 

Celandine stared at the door. 'Why would he not stay?' she wondered.

"Poor lad, something must be on his mind," Berylla said. Celandine nodded.

"I hope his mother is not sicker than he is saying," Berylla said worriedly.

"I don't think so," said Celandine. 

"You don't think so?" Berylla asked in surprise. "Than what?"

"I don't know," Celandine said, puzzled.

"Oh look, he left the buttons," Berylla said pointing at the forgotten envelope that lay on the table. Celandine snatched it up.

"I'll go bring it to him. He can't have gotten far," She said. Berylla looked at her in surprise. Celandine opened the door and blast of cold air hit her face.

"Celandine let me fetch your coat, before you go," her aunt said.

"I'll be quick, don't worry." She dashed outside before she could make any other protest. She ran and soon made out the figure of Bilbo, walking on the hill towards Hobbiton contrasting the stormy blue sky. 

"Master Bilbo!" she called out. He turned, and saw her running towards him. The wind billowed around, making her hair whip across her face. She pushed it away. Bilbo stared at her in amazement. 

"You forgot the buttons," she said, handing the envelope. He accepted the proffered envelope.

"It's freezing out here, why didn't you bring a coat?" He took her hand and pulled her towards him. She pried her hands from his fingers, miserably. She didn't know how to do this, how to act around someone that you…that you felt this way about. She was doing it all wrong, but if she could just know, for sure. That feeling that she felt a hundred times a day when she thought of him, that buzz in her head that she felt when he was standing close to her. If she could just know that she wasn't alone with feeling those things.

"Why did you not stay for tea?" she asked him. He looked at her incredulously.

"What?"

"Was it because of your mother? Is she very sick?" she asked. He turned away.

"No, she'll be fine. Just a little cough," he said. He turned to keep walking. She reached out and grabbed his arm.

"What is it then?" she yelled. He turned to her. His eyes had that look again.

"I can see it when I look at you, there is something you want to say, I know. When you spoke to me I could tell also. Something is wrong, something is hurting you," she said panting for breath. Then she boldly placed her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Bilbo, will you not tell me what it is?" she asked. He gently reached to stroke her hand.

"Why are you never happy to see me?" he asked. Celandine gave him a puzzled look.

"What do mean?" she asked. He sighed, sadly, and pulled her hands from his face.

"Whenever you see me, it is as if you can't bear to be in my presence," he said.

"I am always happy to see you," Celandine said shocked. 

" I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would only make you uncomfortable but, seeing as I seem to do that to you already, there can be no harm in saying that, that" He pulled her close to him and gently touched her cheek. "I am always so _happy_ to see you," he said, his voice fading into a whisper.

Celandine felt as though her heart would burst. She could feel a few stray tears falling down her cheeks. She was so stunned she did nothing when he moved away from her. 

"I am sorry," he said miserably. "I didn't mean to make you cry." 

Celandine said nothing, only looked him in astonishment. 'Go to him you idiot!' her brain shouted. She moved without knowing it. She grabbed his hand and held it close to her, her glowing with happiness.

"If I ever gave you any pain, I never meant to," she began.

"Celandine," he sighed, trying to pull his hand from her. She would not relinquish it. She gripped it tighter.

"I never meant to. I only didn't know what to say or how to act or what to do. I would see you coming, and my heart would pound in my chest. If you spoke to me, I said nothing because I was afraid the words would burst from my lips. You cannot imagine my happiness at just seeing you for a second glance, nor the afterglow I would feel all day. If it seemed any different, it was because I was afraid you would see. You would see how much I loved you, and I didn't know, I didn't know what you felt." Celandine brought the captive hand to her lips and kissed it.

"But I know now," she said. Bilbo stared at her in shock and amazement. A smile slowly began to grow on his face. He pulled her into his arms, and this time she did not struggle.


End file.
